


I Am Human

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming, The Avengers
Genre: More than one part I just screwed up the thingy, tags to change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cannon Divergent after Civil War.





	I Am Human

Some people were calling it ‘Civil War’, really it was more than that. Years of a dysfunctional team cracking and crumbling into dust, trying to put it back together with a new layer of liquid concrete. It was really only a matter of time before it crackled into the oblivion.  
It was cold that morning, a mid-autumn chill that made anyone shiver just a little too much for comfort. Out the window a light dusting of snow fell around a tall, muscly man. Short blonde hair covered by a snow cap, sunglasses perched on a pink, scarf-covered nose, and a tan winter jacket that was a size too small hugging his large frame. He quietly walked up the concrete path, taking a deep breath before ringing the compound’s doorbell.  
Another man inside the door sat at a granite table, coffee with a splash of whiskey in his hand. He had sworn off drinking after Peter, but a splash was nothing compared to the full stop he pulled, anyways, he wasn’t here now. Just him and his thoughts, maybe he would call Peter later, let him mess around in the lab again. Kid must be running low on web fluid by now.  
“Boss?” Friday rang through the room. “Someone is here to see you.”  
He looked up from his drink.  
“Who?”  
“Ex-Captain Steve Rogers, sir.”  
Tony nearly spat out his drink.  
“You sure you got that right Fri?”  
“I’m quite sure, sir.”  
He sighed, today of all days.  
“Ask him what he wants.”  
“He says he wants to chat, sir.”  
“Tell him to go the hell away.”  
A beat.  
“He told you to watch your language, and to please let him up. It’s important.”  
He caved.  
“Tell him to come up.”  
A few seconds later the door opened, a chilly Steve taking off his sunglasses and hat.  
A beat of silence.  
“I came to say I’m sorry.”  
“For what? Not telling me your friend killed my parents?”  
Steve shook his head. “You know he didn’t have control, Tony. You know it was-“ he paused. “You know it was HYDRA that did that to him.”  
Tony took a deep breath.  
“Steve Rogers. What did you come here for?”  
“I came to apologize.”  
“For lying to me about my parents death to cover up for your friend killing my mother?”  
“Yes exactly that.”  
“I can’t- Steve.” Tony sighed, “You know I can’t forgive you for that right now.”  
“I get it, Tony-“  
“No you really don’t.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and laughed.  
“Well, you’re right. I don’t get it. But- Tony, I am so, so sorry.”  
“I know you are.”  
“But, I came here for more than an apology.”  
“What then?” Tony was still hostile.  
Steve deadpanned. “I want to sign the accords.”


End file.
